


Not Alone - Sequel to a Match of a Different Kind

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Actions have consequences, always.





	Not Alone - Sequel to a Match of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-17 07:30am to 07:32am by greensilverserpent & 2019-05-15 by Sora_Tadano & 2019-05-22 10:22am to 10:24am & 01:09pm to 01:39pm by greensilverserpent  
> Dedication: My wife always wanted a sequel to a story I wrote over a year ago. So when I did not show much promise after the first two paragraphs in due time, she wrote the 3rd to 9th herself and demanded I fill in the rest.

When Tezuka finally got home his limbs shook from overexertion. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to walk the whole way but he hadn't been able to face the bus ride in his current state.

Grabbing a blanket from the couch, he made his way to the bathroom. Curling up on the floor, he was once more grateful his family was out visiting relatives. He hadn't done something so childish and irresponsible in years. Closing his eyes, he wondered how Sanada would fare.

Another sigh escaped Yukimura, seeing that none of the Seigaku regulars seemed worried about their captain's welfare. He shared a look with Renji.

''I'm afraid I need a favor and for you to look after Genichirou.''

''Very well, if you are that worried about Tezuka-san.''

''I am. Thank you.''

Renji nodded while supporting the still unconscious emperor. 

Yukimura quickly left the party, the only stop he made on his way to Tezuka's home a konbini to buy some basic porridge ingredients, berries, nuts and dark chocolate. He was rather sure the other captain couldn't be far better of than Sanada and everything considered likely even be alone at home.

It took some time to notice that the insistent banging was not inside his skull and even more time to finally connect the dots and make the trek downstairs.

Literally.

Tezuka swore to never drink that much sake again. 

Especially not with Sanada. 

Pulling the door open the Seigaku captain blinked into the way too bright sunlight and then into two lilac eyes.

Yukimura Seiichi.

The Rikkai captain smiled, holding up a shopping bag. Tezuka blinked again but then invited the other in. Yukimura looked around and then simply left Tezuka in the hallway, obviously making himself at home without any Japanese curtesy or whatever.

On any other day, Tezuka would have been offended and somehow made that fact known. Today, he really couldn't care less. It took almost all of his strength to stay upright. Deciding that he also didn't care if Yukimura burnt down the house, not right now at least, Tezuka started his trek back to the bathroom where he'd come from. This time however not curling up in the blanket as that movement would have required more strength than he was able to muster anymore. So he just sat there, waiting to pass out or that the world would finally stop spinning. Whatever came first.

He didn't know how many hours had passed but when he came to he was laying on his bed. The room was bathed in almost darkness and Yukimura was sitting next to him with a bowl and a cup, gifting him with yet another smile.

''I hope you don't mind the intrusion too much. I promise I clean everything up again before I leave.''

''Why are you here?''

His voice sounded gruff even to his own ears but he had just woken so maybe it wouldn't be taken as offensive.

''Your team didn't seem to notice that you might require some help so I decided to come after you.''

That of course didn't answer the real question behind their exchange.

''Please try some porridge. The detoxing ingredients will hopefully help a little. I also made something to drink.''

Conversation topic closed, for now. Tezuka tried to make a mental note to come back to that point later, tried being the operative word. 

With Yukimura's help he actually did finish the bowl and even had two more helpings from the pot which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But it tasted good and his body seemed to accept it - without making a fuss.

Finally able to follow all the thoughts shooting through his head again, Tezuka still couldn't come up with an answer to the why question but decided not to care anymore. 

Yukimura had come after him to help. He was staying close and didn't seem to mind the lack of conversation nor the surroundings. 

Tezuka knew that his home was not exactly what you would expect from a Japanese household. He could still remember Sanada's face during his first visit. The only visit.

But Yukimura continued to smile, obviously not minding anything and Tezuka somehow knew that it would stay this way.

Closing his eyes again, he heard a soft chuckle and then a voice wishing him a good night. Tezuka couldn't help reaching out and finding the hand that had just dropped off the covers. He held onto it, heard a small sigh which was followed by rustling and then nothing. But the hand stayed where it was, safely cradled inside his own. 

Tezuka fell back to sleep, sure to not be alone when waking again.


End file.
